Normality
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang has everything he could have ever wanted. Loving family, adoring fans and harmony to the world. However he gets tired of being the Avatar and wishes to be normal for one day. This was a mistake. For The world is now in peril.  Currently on Hiatus.
1. Tiring Responsibilities

Normality

**Aang has everything he could have ever asked for. The girl of his dreams his wife, bringing peace to the four nations, and the being the hero he was born to be. But one day, Aang gets tired of the life of the Avatar, and decides he wants to be a normal, and asks Avatar Roku to have one day not the Avatar. However this one day, everything has changed, he never met Katara and Sokka, the fire nation has won the war and dominated the land and there is no Avatar. **

**Chapter 1**

**Tiring Responsibilities **

Aang lie asleep in his bed late one morning. He was worn out from yesterdays tiring work of rebuilding the nation. Seven years had past since the defeat of the Kakorla and there was still so much work to be done. He and Zuko worked almost everyday visiting town to town to assist in repairs. Meanwhile, he and Katara had gotten married and had two children. Radon an Airbender and Terra a waterbender.

Unknowingly to him, the two were creeping into his room and ready to pounce on him while he slept. Aang flipped over his pillow to the cold side and gave a yawn. Suddenly, Radon jumped on top of him, followed by Terra.

"Surprise Attack! Radon called.

"Yeah, the attack of the awaking," Terra added.

Aang's stomach sunk in as Radon jumped on top of it. "Radon, son, please get off daddy's stomach. Terra, don't pull daddy's arms like that," he said.

The two hopped off of the bed and came over to his side.

"Daddy, mommy says its time to wake up, Terra said. "So she sent us to be your wakeup call,"

Aang smiled and patted each one on the head. "Alright, I'm up. Tell your mother I'll be down in a minute."

Radon and Terra raced out of the room bounding down the stairs as fast as they could. Aang could overhear them arguing about who would reach Katara first.

Pushing himself up, Aang walked over to his dresser to pull out his monk robes. Slipping them on quickly, him exited the room and headed for the kitchen. There he found Radon and Terra sitting at the table waiting for breakfast, while Katara worked in the kitchen.

When she heard him approach she called, "About time you wake up. I've been up for hours. What do you want to eat?"

"Just some toast, I'm not that hungry," Aang said.

Taking a seat beside his children, he picked up a slip of parchment on the table.

"That's another letter from someone," Katara called from the kitchen. "Says they need your help to repair a hole in their wall around their town or something."

Aang frowned. "Why do they need my help for that?" They have hands, let them do it."

Katara entered the dining room and gave plates to everyone. "You're the Avatar, Aang its your responsibly to bring peace and help those in need."

"Yeah, but not for simple everyday tasks."

Katara handed a large plate of toast, along with berries and other breakfast foods. Radon and Terra piled large quantities of eggs onto their plates, while stuffing their mouths with berries in the process.

Katara grew stern. "Children, slow down, and remember your manners," she said. Radon gulped his egg. "Yes, mom,"

Katara gave Aang a quick kiss, and then sat down herself to eat. The discussions at the table were normal. Radon and Terra told Aang about how they were doing on their bending practices. In addition, Radon was especially excited about tomorrow.

"It my birthday, I'll be seven years old," he said.

Aang didn't look up from his plate. He had forgotten all about it.

"That's right sweetie, it is," "I'm looking forward to it," Katara said.

"What did you get me?" Radon asked.

"It's a surprise; you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see." Katara said.

Radon turned to Aang who still hadn't looked up from his plate. "What about you dad?" did you get me something cool?"

Aang didn't answer and picked up the parchment to read it.

Katara didn't look happy. She tried to get his attention. "Aang, your son asked you a question." Aang put the parchment down and looked at Radon. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. They were ocean blue, just like his mothers. Aang looked uncertain, he looked at Katara for words, but she just shook her head in disgust. She knew too that he had forgotten.

Aang made up something at the top of his head. "Yeah, you're going to love it."

Radon jumped in his seat with joy. Aang felt an uneasy feeling inside. Lying was something he never did, and what if something came up that prevented him from going?

"Ok, Radon its time for you to clean the dishes," Katara said.

Radon nodded and entered the kitchen to clean the dishes. Terra followed him in case he needed assistance.

Katara then looked at Aang austerely. "You forgot didn't you?"

Aang fumbled around for words to say, but he was lost.

"He's your son, Aang. I can't believe you could forget your own son's birthday."

"Katara I was got up in my duties, I'm sorry," Aang said apologetically. "I'll make the birthday party though. I promise."

Katara stood up and walked over to him. "Let's hope so. Because if I have to look into that sad little face of his, and tell him his father would rather work then spend time with his children." "It's not going to be pretty."

Katara left the room to leave to Aang alone with her words. He let them sink in with a feeling of pity inside. I'm going to make it, he thought. For Radon I will. Putting his plate in the kitchen, Aang raced out of the house to grab his glider. Katara needed to take Appa to go to work in the firenation, so flying by glider was his only traveling device. Pressing the button, he leaped into the air and set course for Ba-Sing-Se's great wall.

Traveling by glider, Aang got to the outer wall in no time. When he arrived at his destination, he immediately saw the huge gap that run alongside the inner part of the wall. "Oh great, this is going to take forever," Aang said.

He glided to the ground and was greeted by the new earthbender guards. These were ten times better than the Dai-Li ever were. Aang was proud that they'd do such a great job protecting the city. And to make things better, they didn't try to take advantage of the earth king.

"Greetings Avatar, are you ready to start repairs?"

"Yeah, sure but what can I do? Cant you just earthbend up the walls to rebuild the cracks yourself?"Aang said.

"We would, but our aching bones tire us out so very much, that we don't have the strength to scale these walls." said one of the guards.

Aang sighed. "There's a medicine to heal bones, would you like me to get you some?"

The guards quickly shook their heads. They'd deny any reason to get them to work. "Oh that won't be necessary; you're already here so why not start work now. There's no need to take another trip back to Ba-Sing-Se," said one of the guards.

"Alright, I'll start bending the walls back together," Aang said. He formed an earth hand and began to scale the wall. Before he climbed any hired, he turned around to look to look down at the guards. "By the way, how long will this take?"

"Oh if you do it right, should take you about three days," said the head guard.

Aang nearly lost his grip on the wall. He knew he wouldn't get to Radon's party. More importantly, he'd let Katara down. What would he do?

**I know it's short. I promise next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Hope you enjoyed though. **

**Please Review!**


	2. A Repentant Wish

Chapter 2

A Repentant Wish

As Aang wrapped up the final crack, the sun was beginning to set. The guards had gone home about two hours ago and left Aang alone. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Aang glided to the ground. He picked up his glider and began to fly back home. Along the way he thought about tomorrow. He'd have to work on the wall all day, plus he'd probably have others tasks to complete.

Too tired to care, Aang threw his glider on the ground outside. He entered the house and heard his family in the parlor talking. Katara must have been playing with the kids. At this hour? Oh well, they must have been waiting for me to come home. Shutting the door, Aang walked into the parlor. Katara was playing a game with Radon and Terra on the floor.

The three were having a jolly time. It pitied Aang that he couldn't be a part of the fun times with his family. Terra looked up and noticed Aang. "Daddy, you're home."

The little girl ran up to Aang and embraced his leg in a big hug. She was too big to reach his chest yet. Radon hopped off the floor to hug his father's others leg.

"We missed you dad." Did you build a new wall?"

Aang shook his head. "We're working on it. It's going to take some time though."

Radon grew worried at his father's words. "You'll make it to my party wont you dad?" he asked.

Aang turned his eyes away to Katara. His wife gave him a "You better" look. "Don't be shilly-shally Aang, give the little boy a promise," she said.

"I promise. I will make it to your party," Aang said.

Radon smiled and gripped tighter on Aang's leg. Katara then stood up and pulled the children away.

"Alright kids, time for bed. Say good-night."

Radon and Terra both gave their father a goodnight hug, before racing up the stairs to their bedrooms. When they both heard the doors close, Aang and Katara began to talk.

"How did the building go today? She asked.

Aang fell to his knees and sulked. "It's was rough." First, they didn't like the repairs I made so I had to scrap off all the rock and start over. Then, I had to tend to a raid of thieves who were trying to break outside the wall. Once I stopped them, I found that they had created another large hole in the wall. So guess who had to fix that?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds like you did have a rough day."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "But you're home now, so you can relax. Come on lets go to bed, I have to get up early to prepare for the party. Radon's having his whole bending class come over."

Katara got to her feet and reached out a hand to Aang. The Avatar just shook his head. "I'll be there in a minute. I want to get a glass of water."

Katara nodded, and then made her way to the top of the stairs to their room. Aang got to his feet, and then entered the kitchen to bend some water into a cup. When he moved the water with his hand, he noticed a wad of parchments sitting on the table. Aang knew instantly what they were: Duty Requirements. Making his way to the table, Aang picked up a few in his hand.

As he sat down, he unfolded them to read. One had said that a heard of rhinos had wrecked a small village and the people were injured. Another on wrote, party at the Raymond Hall, Avatar invited. Among these were another ten parchments with help offerings on them. Sure enough to make a tired Avatar go mad. Aang laid his head on the table. He had so much more to do tomorrow and he was sure he wouldn't make Radon's party. Shaking the doubtful feeling off, Aang made his way to his and Katara's bedroom.

Upon entering, he saw that Katara was already in a deep sleep. Being as quiet as he could, he pulled up the covers and laid down groaning. All was quiet for a few moments. Aang breathed softly and didn't make a sound. Then out of the darkness Katara said, "I love you, Aang."

Aang didn't say anything.

* * *

Getting up earlier then Katara, Aang raced out of the house as quick as a flash. Picking up his glider from the ground he went to fulfill his first duty of the day: Finding a lost ship at sea. Flying high as could, Aang made his way towards the chameleon bay. From what the note had said, the ship was headed there to pick of supplies from the southern water-tribe. Who were on a mission doing something that Aang could not remember. He had assumed though that Sokka was with them. The water-tribe warrior wouldn't miss out on an adventure with his clan. Pushing the thought away, he began to focus on what was most important. Finding the ship!

Aang leaped onto a nearby rock ledge and looked over the horizon. He didn't see anything; the fog was getting in his viewing sight. Focusing all the energy he had in him, Aang let out a powerful air wave that spread halfway across the ocean. The fog was cleared in seconds! Now Aang had a better chance at finding the ship.

Taking the advantage while he had it, Aang swore out towards the water. Searching high and low four hours he couldn't find a trace of the ship. Out of the blue, he heard a cry from someone. "Avatar, please help us," the voice cried.

Aang spun his body around and turned his head in all directions. "Where are you?" he called.

"Down here, in the quarry. Our ship is caught in a rock," said the voice from below.

Aang looked down; he indeed did see a large boat lodged between two large rocks. And from the looks of the quarry, it looked unstable. Without wasting a second, Aang leaped on to the ceiling of the cavern, and started to earthbend the rocks away. However, they were too strong. Aang had to break them up into pieces if he was going to free the ship. Fearing for the people's safety, Aang decided to bring the sailors to shore, before freeing the boat.

Taking one at a time, Aang managed to get all 14 sailors off the boat before heading back to the quarry. "Be careful of our boat, Avatar," the captain called.

Yeah, it's really delicate." Aang snickered. "So says the people who had it caught between two large rocks."

Grasping a hold of the ledge with one hand, Aang began to crumble the rocks down to pieces. A large crack formed, and the first rock broke off instantly. Therefore, falling down below into the water. Aang lifted his other arm and crushed the rock in half. The second rock broke free all right, but not into pieces like Aang had hoped. The rock instead fell backward in one piece onto the ship. With only a wooden ship, the rock sunk through it in seconds.

Aang watched in horror as the boat was spilt in half. The deck was now in two large pieces, and the load of cargo that the crew was carrying, was sprawled out in the water.

Aang felt terrible inside. He had saved the people but he had sunken their prized ship. Jumping off the ledge, he returned to the sailors to deliver the unpleasant news. However, it appeared as if they had seen the entire event from shore. When Aang landed beside them, they had angry looks on their faces. The captain however, was the most infuriated.

"Avatar, that boat was a prized possession. My father owned it, and his father owned it. It was a family heirloom, and you destroyed it. Not to mention our shipment of perfume has gone to waste. What kind of Avatar are you?"

"I thought you were supposed to help people, not make them get into more in trouble."

Aang was speechless. He had let the people down and more importantly, he felt bad about himself.

"Well, captain I suppose we best lug what things we can from the water now."

"Alright, but I think the Avatar should help us. It's the least he can do." Aang started to walk into the water when suddenly he remembered; Radon's birthday!

Without speaking a word, he pressed his glider and swore off into the sky. The last thing he heard was the cries of the angry sailors. But he didn't care. All Aang wanted was to get back to Ba-Sing-Se and attend his son's party. His duties could wait for later. Radon was his biggest priority as of right now.

Flying over a small village along the way, Aang was actually starting to get hopeful. If he kept flying at this rate, he would make it to the party.

Nevertheless, things weren't going to go easy for Aang. As he past the village he heard a cry for help. "Somebody, come quick, murderer!

Aang stopped in midair. This was serious; he couldn't turn his back on something as severe as a killer.

Turning around as fast as he could, Aang landed on the ground of the village to follow the cries. He didn't have to look long, for he came across a woman crying and kneeling over a man bleeding from the throat. Aang fell to the man's side to hold pressure on the wound.

"What happened? Who did this? He cried.

The woman barely able to speak straight, fought for the right words to say.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes she spoke, "It was a thief. He tried to take money from our shop, but my husband stood up to him. They thief was enraged by this so he took out a knife and threatened my husband. But he was too much of a good person to back down. He walked up to him and tried to coax the thief to put the knife down. In a spit of rage, the thief slit my husband's throat and stole the moneybox."

The woman looked down at her husband. The man was bleeding heavily, and Aang knew that if he didn't get to a healer quick he would die.

"Take the man, to Ba-Sing-Se. It's not far from here, when you get there, go to the healers and patch up his wound."

What about you? Asked the woman.

"I'm going after the thief," Aang said.

Most statically probable, Aang had to face the facts. He would miss Radon's party, a thief had attempted to kill a man, and it was Aang's job to capture him. Wasting not a second more, Aang set out on the thief's trail.

In his searching efforts, Aang came across an old cabin that sat in an abandon part of town. Alerting all his senses, Aang crept closer. A place as eerie as this was sure to be where a killer would hide out. Aang pressed open the wooden door and stepped into the cabin. Inside, he saw a dec mess. Books and old furniture sprawled everywhere. Vines hung from the windows, while rats scurried around on the floor looking for food.

Aang walked through the cabin with caution. Knowing that even a simple thief would try to harm the Avatar. Clutching his staff tight in his hand, he stood still to eye the entire perimeter. Much debris was scattered onto the floor. The thief couldn't crawl around a lot, without alerting Aang.

"Where are you, you piece of filth?" Aang called out.

Hearing no reply, Aang was starting to lose patience. Just the thought of a murderer on the lose, filled him with rage and sorrow.

He lifted his staff into the air and twirled a gust of wind. The wind lifted the debris into the air, and shot it straight out of the cabin. The walls began to shake and within minute, wood from the cabin started to peel off. When the winds calmed, Aang saw a man in black clothes trying to hide under a large piece of wood. The man drew out a sword and held it outward while he hid his face behind the board.

Aang moved foreword, breathing raging words as he did. "You monster! You have no heart. How could you?"

The man threw the board into the corner and faced Aang with his blade. "I'm not going in for what I did. I'm just a simple man trying to earn money. And no god damn Avatar is going to get my way of it."

The thief swung the blade at Aang. But the Avatar was too quick for him. As Aang was famous for, he could dodge any hand attack, by flaying his body all around the room. Aang avoided every blow of the thief's sword.

Finally, the thief grew tired and lowered his blade.

Had enough you cold hearted bastard," Aang yelled.

The thief glowered at Aang, then flased his blade again. But Aang had had enough. He grabbed the cutting edge with one hand tightly. The blade dug through his skin as blood spattered from the cut. The thief tried to pull the sword away, but Aang gripped tight. The sword was then engulfed in an orange glow. And within seconds, it began to melt.

The thief panicked and threw the sword across the room. Aang doused the fire from his hand and grabbed the thief by the neck. "I'm taking you to a place where you'll never harm anyone ever again," he said. The thief then began to laugh. Aang's scowl faded from his face and he grew worried. Why was he laughing?

The thief stopped talking and in a flash threw something in Aang's eyes. A spicy liquid that sunk in, lighting them afire. The pain was unbearable. Aang screamed and fell to the ground of the cabin, giving the thief the chance to escape.

When the pain subsided, Aang got back to his feet. The thief was gone and he missed Radon's party. Filling himself with guilt, Aang left the cabin to return to the village with bad news. When he arrived, the whole townspeople were in the center waiting for him. Aang couldn't feel guiltier for losing the thief. He was frank with them. And told them how the thief had caught him off guard, therefore taking the chance to escape.

As if Aang's day couldn't get any worse, the townspeople were very angry.

"What if he tries to kill again? One man shouted.

"My children play in the woods alone, it's not safe," said a woman. "How could you not catch him? What kind of Avatar are you?"

Finally, Aang had had enough of dilemmas. He flew into the air and left the town in minutes. Upon arriving in Ba-Sing-Se, it was already nightfall. And the kids and Katara were sure to be asleep.

Creeping in the house as quiet as a mouse, Aang made his way to the kitchen to write Radon a happy birthday card. It's the least he could do for missing his birthday party. Lighing a candle with firebending, Aang took a quill and started to write. Before he could get words onto the paper, he felt someone watching him. Sure enough, when he turned his head, he saw Katara standing in the entrance in a nightgown and a frown.

"Little late to be writing an apology letter isn't it? She asked.

Aang curved his eyes back to the paper. "I was just writing a birthday card for Radon."

Katara chuckled mockingly at his comment. "Unbelievable, Aang, you had just one day to take off from work to be with your son, but instead you'd rather work."

Aang grew frustrated. Now she was assuming things.

"Do you know how hard it was to look at that little boy and tell him his father couldn't make it?" I was torn up inside. For holy sake Aang, Radon's our son at least show some-

"Shut up you annoying damn bitch," Aang yelled.

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. Aang had never yelled at her like that before. "What did you just call me?" she asked changing her tone of voice.

"Oh stop that shit. It won't work here," Aang said. "I've been working my ass off all day. And to top it off, nothing went right. It seemed like everything I did, something went wrong. Now to make things even more complex, I have you complaining of how I'm such a disappointment to your son."

Katara's eyes started to water. "Your son?" she asked unbelievable.

Aang realized he had said something to hurt her feelings. "Katara, I meant our son… I was just… Katara wait."

Katara turned away and started to sob. "Leave me alone Aang, I want to be by myself. Like you said, I'm just an annoying damn bitch."

Aang was left alone in the kitchen with his thoughts. Rage began to build inside him like a bubbling cauldron. Screaming into the air, he smashed his fists onto the table, breaking it in two. Therefore, making him angrier. Aang looked to the sky and shouted.

"Why can't I have a normal life? Everyone else is fine and dandy but me. I'm always left to fix everything. I wish I had a normal life. Where I'm not the Avatar and I don't have to worry about anyone else."

No answer came to him. Aang sunk to the floor and began to breathe heavily. He then toppled over and fell asleep exhausted.

**Please Review!**


	3. A Shocking Awakening

Chapter 3

A Shocking Awakening

Aang had an irregular night of sleep. His head throbbed with pain from the hard day's work. It felt as if a large rock was crushing down upon him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a whole area lit a lightest blue. Picking himself up, Aang looked around the area and almost fainted to what he saw. He was surrounded by snow and ice! But not just any snow and ice. Ice from the South Pole!

"Wow, I must be feeling so guilty, I'm dreaming about Katara's homeland," he said. "I'm just going to wake up now and go apologize to her." Aang placed his head down on the snow. The coldness pressed hard against his cheek. If this were a dream, why did it feel so real?

Aang tossed back in forth, trying to free himself of the dream, but there he remained. "Why am I here? Where's Katara? He thought. Leaping to his feet he ran through the snow as fast as he could, hollering his wife's name. "Katara, where are you? But the only reply he received was the echo that bounced across the canyons.

Aang ran around the snowy plains for several minutes before collapsing back into the snow. As rationalization began to kick in, Aang began to itemize reasons why he wasn't waking up. Maybe Katara put him on Appa in the middle of the night and flown him home in an emergency?

No that couldn't work, she was too mad to bring him along. Perhaps his anger was causing some kind of hallucination? After all, he had experienced those before right before the invasion of the firenation 13 years ago.

The explanation soon faded. And Aang crawled his way over to the icy water to try to wake up. Upon looking in the water, Aang saw a reflection of himself he had not seen in a long time. He was twelve again! Only he looked a little different. He had jet black hair, no arrows on his body and had a youthful face.

"Whoa! I don't think this is a dream. I think my wish to be normal came true. Oh, man I never actually meant for it to happen. What am I going to do? How am I going to get back?"

The water rumbled and Aang heard voices coming from down it. Jumping behind a wad of snow, Aang listened as the voices drew closer. He recognized them at once.

"Watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish."

Aang looked over a small ice block to see Katara and Sokka how they looked the first day he met them. Sokka held a spear tight into his hand while examining the water carefully. Katara meanwhile looked in the other direction. Aang fell in love again. This was how his future wife looked when he first met her. She was just a beautiful as she was today.

Katara slipped her glove off and held it over the water. She concentrated hard. Taking a deep breath before focusing her energy onto the water. Katara glanced at a fish in the water and lifted it into a bubble of water.

"Sokka, Look! she cried. Sokka didn't pay attention; he was too busy eying the fish in the water. Katara levitated the fish over to him, but the bubble popped. Splashing water on Sokka's head and sending the fish back into the water. Aang gave a little snicker. So this is what they were doing before they discovered him in the iceberg. Sokka shook the water off his coat angrily.

"Why is it, that every time you practice with your magic water, I end up getting splashed?" He asked. Katara glared at him. "It's not magic, its called waterbending. And it's a part of-"

But before Sokka could cut her off, Aang jumped out from behind the iceberg and began to holler at them. "Sokka, Katara! It's me, Aang the Avatar." The siblings glanced around and found the person who called their names.

Sokka who was of course paranoid to hear this, freaked out. "How do you know our names? Who are you?" He demanded. Aang knew they hadn't freed him yet, so he had to introduce himself. "I'm Aang the Avatar; you would free me from an iceberg in a few minutes. Then, I would take you back to the village on Appa my flying bison, and then Katara and I would go on a firenation ship and set off a trap, that would signal Prince Zuko to raid your village."

Not only was Sokka freaked out, Katara clasped her hands over her mouth in shock as well. Aang realized that he had said too much. Sokka drew his spear outward to board the ice block that Aang was on. Aang tried to walk toward him, but Sokka backed him away.

"Stay back, I don't know who you are, but I know you're not our side." "And why are you saying such nonsense?

Katara hid behind Sokka in uncertainty. Aang looked at her blue eyes with concern. When they first met, Katara was embraced by finding him. She could see something special in him instantly. Noting that he was full of wisdom and bravery. Now she looked frightened of what she now saw. Aang tried a different approach. "Look, I'm the Avatar. In the future I have mastered the four elements and you two would accompany me on my journey to do so. Katara, you would become a waterbending master, and Sokka, you would capture an airship and destroy tons more in the fight for Ba-Sing-Se. And this is only part of the amazing things we did together."

Aang's stories were not convincing. Sokka was now even more weirded and fearful of what he was facing.

"Listen, we don't know you and we will never do those things. We're just simple folk from the southern watertribe. Katara is the only waterbender in the South Pole; therefore she can never master the element. And I'm fearful of heights, so why would I go on an airship!

Katara meanwhile went from behind her brother to face the stranger. She seemed more confident than before. If Aang's words hadn't convinced Sokka, maybe they did for Katara. "If you're really the Avatar, show us some bending," she said.

Aang gave a sigh of relief. Finally, something he could do to prove to them he was telling the truth. Aang took a stance and threw his hands in the air and back down again. He didn't move an inch. He wasn't lifted off the ground to swear high in the sky. He just stood still on the icy snow. "Oh no, I can't bend," he said out loud.

"Of course you can't, because you're not the Avatar," Sokka said impatiently.

Aang looked at his reflection again in the water. When he wished to be normal, the wish actually happened. Not only wasn't he the Avatar anymore, he couldn't bend as well. Fighting for words to say, Aang watched as Sokka signaled Katara back into the boat.

"Wait, come back," Aang hollered. Running over to the edge of the ice, he held out a hand to get their attention. "Go back to where you came from; Sokka said rowing the boat in the opposite direction. "You're not welcome here.

Aang glanced at Katara, who looked him in the eyes. Waiting for words to say, Aang gave a frowning expression. "Why don't you trust me? He wondered. The boat set sail. And Sokka and Katara disappeared into the ice. Leaving Aang behind to sulk in the regretting of his fatal wish.

About ten minutes had past since Katara and Sokka left. Aang was lying still in the snow crying softly. He had everything he could have ever wanted but he threw it away. Now, he can't prove to his friends that he is the Avatar and they were meant to be together. Aang pushed himself to his feet and faced the sky. "Roku, what do I do? I'm lost, I need your help. Please, I know you can hear me." But the only sound Aang heard was the sound of the icy wind blowing across the canyon.

It was no use to be asking for help now. At the present he wasn't the Avatar, so he wouldn't have connection with Avatar Roku. "I better start finding a way out," he said. I don't want to freeze to death. Moving slowly at a time, Aang made his way through the snow and headed east. He didn't care where he would turn up, just as long as he could find someplace warm where he could melt away his sorrow in tears. Out of the blue, Aang heard a voice come from the other side of the canyon. Instantly, he knew who it was. Katara!

Even if in this world, they weren't friends, Aang couldn't ignore a cry of help from his loved one. Dashing through the snow as fast as he could, Aang began to wish for his airbending skills right now. He was fast as lightning with them. Without, he ran at an ordinary pace. Upon reaching the other side of the canyon, Aang was mortified to see who it was. Prince Zuko!

Looking exactly the way he did when he first met him. Zuko stood aboard his ship with firenation soldiers surrounding him. Two of which were holding two prisoners in their grasps. Katara and Sokka!

They had been captured by Zuko. And Aang knew why.

Picking up the pace, Aang approached closer to the ship to overhear what was happening. He hid behind a block of ice and listened. "My sources tell me that the Avatar went through here," Zuko said. "I know you have seen him." You cant have missed such a special and unique being."

Sokka fidgeted in the soldiers arms. He wasn't going to let some firenation prince accuse him of things he didn't see. "We don't know what you are talking about. Just let us go, and get out of our territory."

Zuko gritted his teeth and shot a fireball at the ground of the ship. He breathed heavily and eyed Sokka with hate. "No one talks to me in that tone. Tell me, where is the Avatar!

The siblings' didn't speak a word. They knew there was no point arguing with a guy such as this. Zuko screamed into the air. The echo spread through the canyon and shook snow from the top of nearby mountains. "Men, take the prisoners below deck. They must have a village nearby. Perhaps they are hiding the Avatar.

"We'll take them home, and make a deal with them. They give us the Avatar; we'll give them their kids back."

The two soldiers nodded and began to take Sokka and Katara out of sight. Aang grew worried. He had to do something. However, he was going to get back to the future, he had to stick with Sokka and Katara. They were his ticket to freedom. But in order to do that, he had to get captured himself.

Making sure the coast was clear; Aang leapt out from behind the iceberg and started to shout. "Hey, Zuko, looking for me, the Avatar? Zuko looked over the ship and down at Aang. He frowned.

"Leave me alone peasant, you aren't the Avatar. The Avatar is an airbender and you most certainty do not look like an airbender."

Aang gave a derisive smile. "Ooh, Zu Zu is too stupid to catch me," Aang mocked. Zuko grew hot with rage.

He banged his fists on the ship in fury. "Men, detain this annoying peasant. I want to deal with him personally."

The ship came to a sudden stop. And two firenation soldiers scaled to the ground to face Aang. of course without bending, there was no way, Aang could make a tricky escape. But that was okay. Aang wasn't looking for a fight. He held his hands in the air and got down on his knees. The soldiers snickered to each other. "Can you believe this kid, didn't even try to run away. "Probably too cowardly to do so."

They grabbed Aang by the sleeve and yanked him towards the ship. Aang pushed himself to his feet to look at the soldiers. "Wow, you guys sure are strong." Where did you get such power?"

Quiet, kid, you're Prince Zuko's prisoner now. You're under his turf now. What he says goes."

Aang began to feel an uncertain feeling in his gut. Was this a good idea? He and his friends were both incarcerated now, and Zuko was heading for the South Pole village. What was he to do?

His mind buzzed around with ideas. All was of which were ultimately pointless. He knew if he was to get out of here, the best thing to do was to stick with Katara and Sokka. Turning around a corner in the boiling room of the ship, the guards led Aang to a back room, which was covered in solid metal. One guard put his hand on the door and held it firmly.

In seconds, Aang saw a sizzling red line form around his hand. Then the guard removed his hand to grasp the handle on the door. He yanked open the door and signaled the other guard to bring Aang in. Before Aang knew it, he was thrown to the ground of a dirty cell. The door quickly slammed shut, leaving Aang to roll in the filth.

Aang flipped over to his back and stared at the ceiling. A drop of water fell from the top onto the ground. This place was most certainly not a cheerful place. Aang's mind was now in a state of euphoria. His wish was probably the biggest mistake he ever made. With him normal, the war was still going on, and he never met Katara and Sokka. He fell to the ground with pity.

It's true what they say, be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." He muttered in the dark.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I have been very, very busy. And I start school next week, so hopefully I can write more chapters and post them before than. I can't promise that I will, because I'm having some major writer's block with this story. Anyway, please review**


	4. A Hopeful Sound

**Chapter 4:**

**A Hopeful Sound**

Aang sat alone in the dirty cell, wondering how he could escape. There were no windows in the cell, so breaking out that way was out of the question. He picked up a rock in his hand and began to throw it in the air. The smell of his cold prison was unbearable. If dead smelt this awful, then he was glad there wasn't a corpse in the room. The hours that past were long and tedious. Aang just sat still sulking in his guilt. He had a thought about where Sokka and Katara might be, but it soon drifted away.

Finally, he heard a scraping sound from behind the wall. Aang scooted closer through the dirt and crumbed bits of rock to put an ear against the wall. The scraping sounded like a tool of some sort. But who had the ability to make a tool out of broken rock and debris from a prison cell?

The scraping continued some more. This time, it got louder. Aang could hear the tip of whatever object was being used, scrapping inside the rock. He also thought he heard a voice. "Hello, is anybody there? He called out into the wall.

The voice stopped, Followed by another scraping sound into the rock. Aang tried a different approach. He tapped on the wall in a certain pattern, which indicated communication. Sokka had taught him this once, long ago. And he thought that maybe this Sokka would recognize it.

He did it three times. At once the scraping stopped. Aang knocked three times more. Trembling, he waited for something. For an hour he stood, fist against the wall, ready to respond.

At last, the sound from the other side of the wall came again. In a leap of joy, Aang began to tap his fist against the wall again. Then he stopped suddenly, fearing a guard might hear him. He threw himself down into his cot, feeling hopeless. He knew there was no point in trying. Then he remembered how his life once was. All the wonderful things that had come to him after the war. He thought of his wife and kids, how they brought so much joy to him. Would he ever get back to a life like that again?

The thought propelled him to search the floor for something new to scrape with.

His eyes lit up, when he saw a pointed piece of rock lying in the corner. Without hesitating, Aang snatched it, and began to jab the wall with it. The plaster that held the stone together was crumbly from the dampness of the dungeon. Aang scraped vigorously and was soon overjoyed to see bits stone, chipping off from the wall. This pattern continued for at least another hour. Aang's sweat poured down his cheek with every thrust. Fear had also set in. His was worried that the guards patrolling the perimeter would eventually hear the scraping, and burst into the cell. Ignoring the worst possibility, Aang continued to dig the sharp rock into the wall. Working on both ends, to get a large chunk to fall off.

Suddenly, he heard a push from the other end. Aang's mind jumped at the first explanation. Someone was tunneling their way to his cell. He put both hands into the cracks he had dug, and tugged a chunk of rock right out of the wall. He gazed into the hole he had created and came face to face with a familiar watertribe warrior.

"Oh no, this just leads into someone else's cell," he moaned looking quite displeased with himself. "Not to mention, it's that crazy kid we met earlier."

Approaching from behind him was Katara, covered in dirt from crawling. "At least it's someone we know, Sokka."

Her brother gave frown. "This psycho thinks he's from the future and that we're his sidekicks." How is it good to know this guy?"

Katara looked at Aang and smiled. Aang finally made a sigh of relief. At least she was giving him a chance he thought. Katara crawled closer on the floor towards Aang. Her watertribe jacket had been torn from the crawling in the tunnel Sokka had made. Aang wiped the sweat from his head as she came closer.

"Who are you? She asked. Aang decided it was no point telling the truth. They wouldn't believe him no matter what he said. So he might as well make something up that sounded more logical.

"My name is Lee. I'm a refugee from the earth kingdom. My family came here to escape the fire nation who was raiding our hometown. However, as soon as we arrived, they were captured and taken somewhere. I managed to escape, and have been looking for them ever since. Katara seemed to be touched by Aang's story.

She obiosly felt for him. "I know how it feels," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. Aang tried hard to hide his blushing.

"The fire nation killed our mother a few years back." Things haven't been the same since." Aang put a hand on Katara's shoulder as well, trying to ease the pain she was remembering. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I wish I could help you both somehow."

Katara wiped a tear from her cheek. She tried to change her attitude for the stranger, so he could open up more. Before she said another word, Sokka interrupted.

"Sorry to break up your chat, but we have to find a way out of here. This ship is going to arrive at our village anytime now, and they could destroy everything."

Katara grew worried. She started to gaze at the ceiling as if it might give a solution.

But what could they do? They can't tunnel out of here, it would take too long.

Aang put a hand to head and began to think. Is there anyway we could trick the guards? Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He called Sokka and Katara together to explain what he had in mind. When he finished, Sokka was quite impressed. "That would be a good idea. Katara and I will hide behind where the door to the cell unlocks, and when the jailer comes to give food Aang, Katara and I will sneak up behind him and attack. We'll tie him up with the rope from my bag, and we'll go disguise ourselves in firenation clothing."

"One question though, where are we going to get firenation outfits?" Sokka asked getting more curious.

Aang scratched his head. He didn't think this all the way through. He just made it up on the fly.

"Well, I'm sure the soldiers have some sort of quarters where they retire too. If we sneak quietly, we might be able to find them, and their uniforms. I'm sure they keep some around as spares."

Sokka had a variety of more questions to ask this newfound stranger. But he had no other plan in mind, so he best follow what Aang or Lee said.

Katara and Sokka picked themselves off the murky floor and made their way to the corner. Aang picked up the large chunk of rock and tried to fit it back into the crawlspace. It fit just like a puzzle piece. But there was still evidence that Aang was trying to escape. He had to hide that as well.

He shoveled the small chippings of rock into a small pile, and then pushed them under in anther corner. Afterwards, he ripped off his shirt to wipe the dust from his face that he had received during his wall piercing. After the evidence was concealed, Aang lay back down in his cot and waited for the jailer to come.

He didn't have to wait long thankfully. Because two minutes later, Aang could hear the cranking of someone's metal boots walking down the hallway. He took a quick look at Sokka and Katara who still were hidden in the corner as quiet as a mouse. The escape attempt had a 50% chance of succeeding. What would they do if they failed? What would happen to the watertribe?

Before he could take to mind these questions, the door creaked open, and a tall man in a firenation outit walked in. in his hands he carried a small wooden tray that held a pitcher of water and a small hard loaf of bread.

"We should arrive at the watertribe in another 20 minutes. I was told to bring you some nourishment before we land."

Aang sat up in his cot and nodded to the man. Praying that he didn't notice the damage done inside the cell. The jailer sat the wooden tray down in front of Aang. The water looked dirty, and the bread had a spot of mold on it. Prisoners really aren't properly cared for," Aang thought to himself as he eyed the tray. "Thank you."

The jailer continued to look at him. Aang grew worried. He suspects something, but what? I placed the rock back into the wall, hidden the shaving, and cleaned myself up. Why is he so suspicious?"

The jailor then spoke. "Pity you had to sass the firenation prince," he said.

"Prince Zuko has been going through some rough times lately. Two years ago, his father banished him to go look for the Avatar. He believed it would strengthen him."

Aang nearly laughed as he took a bite into the rotten bread. He had heard this story many times before.

"He has a very short temper and does not like people to interfere with him," the jailor continued. "Someone like you was at the wrong place at the wrong time." However, once we get back to your village, if they have what we want, we'll return you. If not, you can just spend the rest of your miserable life rotting away in a firenation dungeon."

The jailor laughed at his words. As if someone had told a funny joke, instead of teasing a twelve year old boy about being a prisoner.

Aang wanted to blast the man with all his might. Oh only if he had bending, could he be able to get out of this place. But the plan might work. All he had to do was wait and hope.

It was all that was needed in this situation.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Stymied Escape

**Chapter 5: Stymied Plan**

The jailor watched as Aang ate his rotten meal. The Avatar didn't make eye contact while he sipped his dirty water. Even the littlest thing could mess up the entire plan. The jailor soon grew bored of his watch, and started to turn around. Aang flashed a face over to the corner where Sokka and Katara were hidden.

He gave them the signal and within seconds, Sokka overtook the solider. The firenation solider thrashed around violently on the floor, as Sokka tried to hold on. Katara came from behind him to help with the subduing. As Sokka held the soldier's face, Katara wrapped the rope around his mouth. The solder's eyes flashed with anger.

He finally realized what was going on, and what the three planned to do. Sokka cut the remaining rope with his knife, and used it to wrap around the soldiers hands and feet. Afterwards, he cut a piece of his clothing off and wrapped it around his eyes.

When the abduction was through, the two watertribe members looked at person they had just come to know. Aang grew confused.

"What? He asked.

Sokka looked annoyed. "What next, Mr. Schemer? We just attacked tied up a guy. As awesome of a warrior as I am, I'm not the best on plans."

Aang gave a short laugh. "You should see yourself in the future," he thought.

"What's so funny? We're trapped on a firenation ship?" Sokka said angrily.

Aang shook his head back into reality. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how funny it was what we did to the guard."

"Right, now I'd say we go to the quarters now and get those disguise that you mentioned," Katara said. I'm sure they'll come in handy."

"Ok, follow me, I think I saw a door that led to the quarters when I was led down here," Aang said. The three got to their feet, and began to sneak quietly down the ship's hallway.

"What if we run into a guard?" Katara asked.

"You let me fret about that," Aang replied. "You two just concentrate on getting out of here.

"But what about you," Katara asked worryingly.

"I've dealt with the firenation before, I know what to do."

Sokka snorted in disgust. "Kid, imagination is quite different from reality."

Aang ignored his comment. "Once I get back to realism I won't have to deal with this anymore," he said to himself.

The gang traveled slowly and silently through the next few corridors. Aang pressed a hand against the wall as if to tell if someone was in the rooms. Inside he could overhear the conversations of the soldiers that had taken him to his cell.

"When we invade the watertribe, what if they don't have the Avatar?"

"I don't even want to think of how angry Zuko would get if they didn't. He'd probably burn the whole place to the ground."

Aang shivered. He hoped Katara and Sokka didn't hear that. He put his ear again to the wall and listened. The soldiers stopped talking. Instead Aang heard the faint sound of someone snoring. They've gone to sleep! This must be the quarters. He turned back to Sokka and Katara. "

I've found it. But there are two soldiers taking a nap inside."

"Are we going to abduct them?" Sokka asked. He clearly enjoyed overpowering the jailor.

Aang shook his head. "That's way too risky. You two wait here. I'm going in by myself, to snag a couple of suits."

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Katara asked.

"No, I don't want anything to happen to you guys. Just wait here, and snap if someone is coming."

Aang pressed a hand to the door gently. He took in a deep breath and slowly pushed it open. He shut his eyes tight as he entered. Praying that the sound of the door unlocking would not awaken the sleeping soldiers.

The quarters was just as Aang pictured it be like. Fire Nation insignias painted on the walls, every item in the room seemed to be painted red, and at the far back of the room, were the armor suits. Aang stepped into the room, unsure if he had been heard or not. He made his way across the wooden floor with ease.

Fear elapsing every bit of his body. The firenation beds were all lined up in a row, each with a partner on the top. Aang saw the two soldiers who took him down, sleeping on a bunk-bed. Both had removed their uniforms and had strewn them onto the floor.

Aang didn't want to be in here much longer. It held too many bad memories from the time he first came into here to retrieve his staff. Just get the suits and get out," he told himself. "The less time you stay in here, the better."

Quietly he crept past the barracks. He could feel one soldier's breath as he walked by. Stingy and full of food. It was enough to make one sick if they smelt it. But Aang held his breath, knowing that throwing up would be a coward thing to do. He approached the armor chamber and picked up one of the suits. It was immensely heavy.

There was no way Aang could carry three of these back across the room by himself. Not to mention the racket of the armor clanking together, would surly awaken the guards.

I need a new plan," he thought. But what? I'm just a kid; I'm no hero in this world. But then Aang stopped to think for a moment. In his world, he may not be a hero. But in the real world, he was the Avatar. And he had saved the world before. Moreover, he could do it again, just in a different way.

Aang gazed around the barracks for ideas. He would take anything about now. At the far end of the room there was a desk that contained a multitude of items. On the shelf above it, was a case that held maps and scrolls. And in the corner, there were bottles of ink in a small box, in case the current ink bottle, which lye on the desk, ran out. Aang crept toward the box. Inside he found all kinds of colors of ink.

But what caught Aang's eye was the red ink. And it was with this ink, which sprung up an idea in his head. He picked up the bottle and examined it was interest. A small white parchment was glued onto it. Written on the parchment, was the list of ingredients found in the ink. Aang read over this twice, to make sure there was nothing poisonous or could harm him within the bottle.

He screwed off the lid and set it on the desk. Next, he dipped two fingers into the ink, and rubbed it all over the left side of his eye. Then, he took a candle and held it over where he had rubbed the ink over part of his face. In a few seconds, the ink hardened, Aang put on a firenation suit. Subsequently, he tied his hair in a ponytail, and exited the room.

When he arrived outside the barracks, he found Katara and Sokka leaned against the wall waiting for him. They almost fainted at the sight. Lee, why are you dressed like that Prince?" Katara asked.

"There was no way I could carry three sets of suits back by myself, so I thought I'd disguise myself as Zuko and tell the captain to change our course. That way, we won't end up on the Southern Water Tribe, and we'll be taken back to a harbor nearby."

"But we want to go home?" Sokka said. "We just need to find a way off this ship, not change courses to a place we've never been too."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Aang said. "Just stay out of sight, and I'll come find you when I've alerted the captain."

Katara and Sokka both nodded. Although they didn't think, Aang's plan was at top of the game, they still had faith in him. After a quick few words, Aang set off to the captain's deck to speak with him. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but feeling odd. "This is probably the most awkward disguise ever," he said. How will anyone fall for this?"

Just then, two soldiers came out from behind a corner. Aang put on a stern face and approached them. "What are you two doing out?" he yelled trying to sound like Zuko. "I want you in your quarters resting. You'll need all your energy when we invade the watertribe, and I don't want you two idiots slacking."

The soldiers held their hands up in an attempt to calm the fake Zuko. "Sorry, Prince Zuko, we didn't know."

"That's why you're idiots. Now get out of my sight. And don't let me catch you wandering the corridors anymore without my permission."

The soldiers bowed their heads. Then took off down the hallway in a blink of an eye.

Still trembling, Aang couldn't help but laugh at himself. That was quite fun. Who knew just slapping red ink on your face and wearing a firenation uniform, would fool someone. Savoring his deceit, Aang made his way to the captain's deck. There he found a firenation litenuent at the wheel.

"Why, Prince Zuko, I didn't expect to see you up here. Is everything alright?" The captain stood up out his chair and bowed to Aang. He couldn't help but laugh inside.

"Yes, you can change courses to the nearest shipyard."

The captain lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "But sir, what about finding the Avatar?"

"Are you questioning my command? I'm in charge of this ship. And you'll do what I say! And I say, get this ship to the nearest shipyard!"

The captain gulped. Aang's trickery had worked just as well on him. "Alright, I'll start making new markers. "We should be there in about five minutes."

"See that you do," Aang said, without looking back at the captain as he walked away. Now to find Sokka and Katara and alert them with the news.

Aang made his way down the corridor he came from. Trying to make notes in his head along the way, in case he ever got lost.

The red ink had settled on his cheek. It now was getting crusty, and was beginning to chip off. It was only a matter of time before the real Zuko woke up, and everyone realized there was an imposter aboard the ship.

By the time he reached the place where he had last seen Katara and Sokka, the ship was already starting to move in another direction. Aang prayed that the real Zuko didn't notice this, and go upstairs to alert the captain. Without his bending, he wouldn't stand a chance against the firenation prince.

Aang opened a small door on the other side of where the barracks was. Inside, he found Katara and Sokka, hidden by a large shipment of crates. "Did you alert the captain?" Katara asked, looking around to make sure that no one else was there.

"Yes, but I believe we might have to rethink a little bit. Zuko is bound to notice sooner or later, that the ship is changing course. When he does, he'll ask the captain why. When the captain tells him that he told him so, he'll know there's an imposter on the ship. And he's sure to load the vessel full of guards to make sure that we can't escape."

"So, should we try to overpower Zuko?" Sokka asked, sharpening his boomerang.

Aang glanced at the door quickly to make sure no one was coming, and then looked back to Sokka. "No, we don't have the skills to subdue as person like him. We'll have to improvise some."

Katara leaned closer to Aang, eager to hear his new idea. Aang could tell she was getting more comfortable with him. "What do you have in mind? She whispered.

"Well, if we lock the doors to Zuko's private room, and board it out from the outside, he might be trapped in there long enough until we reach the shore."

"But, he's a firebender. Cant he just melt his way through the steel?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to take that chance. But maybe if we pile enough of these crates in front of the door, maybe we can buy us some time."

"I must say, that is a pretty sturdy plan," Katara said looking at Sokka. She obviously was waiting for his opinion.

"It's worth a shot. We'll start loading the boxes in front of the door, you seal the locks," he said.

Aang took himself into action. They were going to get off this boat. And Aang was going to find a way to get back to the present, whatever meant necessary.

He approached Zuko's quarters with caution. He knew that in the past, Zuko was very clever at hearing people from a distance. When he reached the door, he removed an arm piece from his suit. Next, he placed it in the hinge, which unlocked the door. Quietly as a mouse, he took out a small piece of melted candle wax, that he had taken from the soldier's barracks, and rubbed it on the arm piece. Applying pressure, allowed the candle wax to sink into the arm piece, and melt it ingot the hinge. Therefore, sealing the door shut. After that was done, Sokka and Katara came from behind, with the large crates.

"What's in these things? They feel like there holding led," Sokka said. He struggled as he tried to carry one crate over to the door.

Katara had tried a simpler way, which involved tying the rope around the top and pulling it.

"Good idea," Aang said sweetly. "Thanks, I thought it be better than trying to be a muscle man and carry it for two miles."

Aang giggled. So did Katara. It was starting to get clear to Aang, that she was beginning to warm up to him as she once did.

But no time to be lovestruck now, they had an escape plan to pull off. Aang returned with several more crates to stack upon each other. In the end, the crates covered the entire door, not even showing a single piece of metal.

"Let's see him get out of that so fast," Sokka teased. "No one throws someone from the watertribe in and gets away with it."

Katara rolled her eyes, then turned to Aang. "What do we do now Lee?"

"Just hide out where you were before, until we get to the shipyard. I'll come and fetch you when we arrive. Sokka gave Aang a pat on the back. "You've really done well so far, stranger, don't let me down now."

Following the parting words, Sokka and Katara headed back to the supply room to wait under cover. While Aang stood guard at Zuko's door in case a guard came along. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait long. In stir of the moment, Aang spotted Iroh walking down the corridor sipping a cup of tea. 'Oh no, not now," he muttered to himself. I have to do something. He's sure to start talking to me, and wake up the real Zuko." Aang ripped a piece of cloth from his underclothes off and tried to rub away the red ink. It was no use. It only smeared more across his face as he did so.

With his disguise ruined, and Iroh approaching, Aang had no backup plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the supply room, Katara and Sokka waited quietly behind what was left in the room. Sokka held tight to his boomerang, ready for action, any action. Katara too was in a fighting stance. Gripping her water skin tight, with one hand overtop. She may have not been a master yet in this world, but that wouldn't stop her from fighting for freedom. Just then, they heard a noise coming from down the hall. Sokka first thought it was Aang, but a closer listen, he could hear a different voice.

It was the guards that had taken them down to the prison!

They had awoken! And we're probably on their way to check on how they were doing.

Katara knew what was happening as well and started to rationalize. "Ok, there's no way we can leave this room from the way we came, but I think there's another way from within."

Sokka was puzzled. Was this another one of his sister's weird speeches?

"What are you talking about? He asked. "This is a dead end; we can't go through another door in here."

"Look at these walls though. They're different from the others walls in the ship."

"So the supply room is colorful, big deal," Sokka groaned. "That wont help us get out of here."

"Sokka, I think they're like this for a reason. Look at these pattern traced across the plaster. It starts from the top of the wall, and then ends at the bottom here. But why?"

"Maybe they haven't finished painting yet, I don't know. "Katara can you please focus?" Sokka whispered angrily. Growing more and more impatient with his sister.

Katara placed a hand on the plaster which had no markings on it. She moved her fingers along it in a circular motion.

The iron started to feel softer on her fingertips. Something was telling her that this might be a secret door. Pulling back her hand, she bended water from her pouch and placed it on the spot.

Sokka noticed and frowned. "That is so stupid. You're wasting your bending water on some stupid tile in the wall?" Girls should not try at tactics," he said.

Katara ignored his sexist comment, and began to gently move the water back and forth across the steel. In seconds, it began to cut through.

"Sokka, look what I'm doing! She cried.

The warrior turned his attention to the fall and dropped his jaw. "How are you doing that? he gasped.

"I'm just getting good at waterbending, I guess," she replied.

The water started to cut towards the center of the tile, and soon fell off onto the ground. A small hole now emerged from the barrier, revealing a room on the other side.

"Sokka, this is a secret crawlspace. It leads into another room. Let's crawl through!"

Katara got on her knees and pushed her head through the space. Sokka moaned at the idea, but he too followed his sister.

Upon entering to the other side, Katara noticed a wide open view ahead. It was a view of the ocean! The two siblings ran to the edge and looked around. They were both surprised at their location.

"We're not in the south pole anymore," Sokka said wide eyed.

Katara examined the room, trying to figure out what it was for. The room was covered differently than the others on the ship. this one was wooden, and contained crates that held what appereed to be, fishing tools.

She looked down the edge of the open dead end, and noticed a boat dangling from ropes. "There's a lifeboat! We can escape on this!" She cried.

Sokka looked down the side of the ship. when he spotted the lifeboat, he nearly jumped with joy.

"I'll start getting it ready, you keep a lookout," he said taking ahold of the ropes, which held their escape tool.

But Katara stood still. Not moving an inch to her brothers orders.

Sokka quickly noticed and put down the ropes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving without Lee."

"Katara, we need to leave now, Zuko's army is probably searching the entire boat for us by now. "Lee is a tactial genious, he'll figure his own way out.

Katara frowned and stomped her foot. "I'm going back for him."

Without another word from Sokka, Katara exited the hidden room, and reentered the supply room. Unfortunately, a unpleasant surprise had been expecting her on the other end.

The moment she got to her feet, she came face to face, with Zuko.

"Clever trick," he said firmly. "But I've got more than one trick up my sleeve."

* * *

in the intervening time of Katara's recapture, Aang was busy dealing with Iroh. Who apparently, had fallen for his disguise. "Prince Zuko, how are you doing? Would you like me to get you anything?"

Some roast duck, some garlic bread, or maybe some delious jasmine tea?"

Aang thought quickly to what Zuko might say in this situation. The longer he stalled him, the better.

"Uncle, I don't want your lousy tea! It is not the answer to everything. Finding the Avatar is all that matters!"

Iroh again sipped his tea, enjoying it more than the previous sip.

"Zuko, the Avatar will not come out whenever you want him too. You must wait for the right moment. When it comes, you're sure to acompish your goal."

But before Aang could reply, the real Zuko boomed around the corner with Katara in his grasp.

"Two Zukos? What is going on?" Iroh asked.

Zuko flashed an angry glare at Aang. he looked as if he could kill him right on the spot. Katara struggled to get away from Zuko. Kicking and thrashing around in the process. But Zuko's grip was tight, there was no use trying to break free.

"That's really cute," Zuko spat, pointed to Aang's inked face. "I didn't know I looked that ugly though."

Aang was stunned. He couldn't say a word. How could he explain all of this?

But before he could utter a sound, Zuko grabbed his arm and threw him up against the wall. Aang's face was smashed in the steel hard. He could feel the cold metal touching his tounge.

Zuko moved closer to his face and held his head. "You're going to get the punishment of a lifetime," he whispered. You and your girlfriend."

Aang began to boil with fury. "Don't you dare touch her," he snorted from against the wall.

"Or you'll do what? Huh?" Zuko spat in his face. Aang could feel his spit stream across his neck.

Zuko pulled his hair back. His black locks tangled through his finger tips with ease. He then slammed his head back into the wall. Knocking him out in the process.

"You monster!" Screamed Katara. She began to kick more and despretly tried to bend the water from her pouch. But Zuko was too powerful for an ameatuer waterbender.

Before things could continue, a guard approached Zuko, breathing franticly.

"Sir, we searched the entire ship for traces of the other watertribe man, but it appears he has escaped."

Zuko gritted his teeth. Faiur was something that he did not take kindly too. It fueled him with aggression, which he couldn't control.

Fire erupted from his mouth into the air, Along with a loud scream.

"Take the boy and girl below deck. This time, make sure they stay there. "Now that they've messed with me, they're in for a nightmare they'll never believe."

**Ok, so Aang and Katara will remain Zuko's prisoner. They will still travel around the world, but just with Zuko. Sokka meanwhile will have his own adventures as he fights to rescue them. **

**Next chapter, will be more exiting. Hope you enjoyed this one though!**

**Please Review**


	6. An Old Visitor

**Chapter 6:**  
**An Old Visitor**

_Aang lay perfectly still in his cell. This time, the guards had chained his legs to the floor, so he couldn't move. If he tried, they would pull tighter on his ankles. Therefore, cutting into his skin. It truly wasn't a pleasant situation to be in._

_At this point, Aang was at bottoms end. He now believed that he would never get off Zuko's ship, nor would he ever see his family again. As the doubt settled in, tears fell from Aang's eyes. He had put two innocent people in peril, and failed to get them out of it. There was no pity in his heart any longer. Reality no longer existed to him. All that was left inside him was pure shame and stupidity. _

_The cell that he was in was much worse than the one he was previous confined too. This prison was much smaller and far dirtier. Bugs and rats scurried across the floor, and he was barely fed. But he survived the torture, day by day, believing that it was what he deserved. _

_One night, while he fell asleep on the cold, polluted floor, he sunk into a dream. A dream in which he met someone familiar. Someone who guided him through the toughest of times before. Avatar Roku!_

_Aang's eyes nearly jumped out of his head. Avatar Roku had come to see him. Maybe he could undo the horrible wish he had made, and send him back to the future. But Avatar Roku wasn't even close to Aang's belief. _

"_Aang, you're wish has cost you much. You now live in a world in which, you are a normal being. You have never met Katara or Sokka, and the war still exists." _

"_I know, and I never wanted this to occur. I was just angry at the fact that everyone wants my help." Aang said_

_Avatar Roku shook his head. "You are the Avatar. And you know that it is your duty to bring peace, and help those in need. Accept who you are, and the answers will come to you."_

_Aang started to lose his patience. "Wasn't his past life going to help him in any kind of way?"_

"_I understand the mistake I have made. And I am very regretful for it. I ask for your clemency and to take back my wish." _

_Avatar Roku said nothing. When Aang looked up from his knees, he noticed Roku shaking his head. _

_"Aang, you must achieve several tasks before you can return to your real life. In order to do that, you must become a hero as a normal being."_

_Aang was shocked beyond belief. His past life, mentor to him throughout the years, is not going to help him at all? How is he supposed to save the world as just a regular guy?_

_"Are you telling me, I have to defeat the firelord as just a commoner?" _

"_No, you have already completed your Avatar duties. There is no need for you do redo them. But you need to prove to someone, that you are a hero!"_

_Aang was puzzled. Roku's dramatic speeches always were perplexing. But this was ridiculas. There was no way he could be a hero without the ability to bend. _

_Unless there was some kind of catch? Something that Roku didn't want Aang to know, that he had to discover for himself. _

"_Roku, if I prove to someone, that I have the qualities of a hero, then can I return to the present day." _

_A moment of silence followed. Roku stood still, hungrily looking Aang over, as if he were his dinner. "Become a hero and have Katara fall in love with you again."_

_Aang wiped his eyes quick as flash. Astounded by the words that Roku had chosen to say to him. _

_"But, she already loves me. You've seen it before. We're married, and we have two kids. We're a happy family."_

_Avatar Roku still did not turn his gaze from Aang. He knew what had happened with him and Katara the night Aang made the wish, and could tell otherwise. _

_"In your world, Katara has very little feelings for you. After what you said to her, and tore apart her and your children's feelings, only heartache now exists." _

"_Whatever acts you must do, however much sympathy you must show, you have to earn Katara's love back."_

_Aang was dumbfounded. Katara meant the whole world to him. She was the reason he was willing to save humanity, she was the one who instilled so much hope and faith in him, and she was the one he loved more than anybody. How could she not see that? Were his choices and words, upsetting to her? Or was it the fact that he missed Radon's birthday? _

_There was no questioning it. What's said is said and what's done is done. Aang knew where his priorities now lay. And he had to unravel the Avatar hidden within him, and purify the world. _

_As Aang's dream faded, Katara awoke from her sleep, and tapped on Aang's cell to get his attention._

_"Lee, Lee, are you awake?" she whispered, taking a look a door to make sure no one could hear her._

Aang pretend not to listen. He couldn't bear to hear the disappointing words Katara would probably say to him. But that didn't keep him from caring.

"_Listen, Lee, I know you're upset at our failing attempt to escape. But it's not your fault. Zuko just was too clever for us, and foiled our plans the moment he got the chance." _

_"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, you're a good friend and I'm glad I met you. Don't worry; we'll get through this together. No matter what it takes." _

_"And always have hope. Because the Avatar will one day return, and bring peace to the world." _

_Katara stopped talking. The only sound Aang heard next was the sound of water dripping from the top of the dirty cell. His heart sank in her words, even if Aang didn't want them too. _

_"I'll find a way, Katara," he whispered quietly. I'll make things right again."_

_"For you are the one who inspired me, and that stimulation, never faded from my heart. I see my world through your eyes." _

**I realize that was not my best chapter. I just got back to school, so I've been really busy with that, so no extremely awesome ideas have popped into my head. But, I promise to upload them as soon as I get the chance. Take care, and have a great week.**

**Endgame23**

**PS: Please Review!**


End file.
